narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Plot of Naruto
Naruto The plot of ''Naruto'' is told during the first 238 chapters of the manga and all 220 [[episodes]] of the ''Naruto'' anime. In the manga, before the switch to the second part of the series, otherwise known as ''[[Naruto: Shippūden]]'', the story of [[Kakashi Gaiden]] is told. __NOEDITSECTION__ |,|!| ! | }} Anime-only arcs In the anime, a number of additional episodes are added to the story to allow the manga a chance to get ahead. Some take place after the Search for Tsunade arc, but most occur after the Sasuke Retrieval arc. In total, these additional episodes last for almost two years. All feature [[Naruto Uzumaki]] assisting members of the [[Konoha 11]] with a mission. The "arcs" that last two or more episodes are listed below: *[[Land of Tea arc|Episodes 102—-106]]: Naruto and [[Team 7]] go to the [[Land of Tea]] to help [[Idate Morino]] win a race. *[[Land of Rice Fields arc|Episodes 136—-141]]: Naruto, [[Sakura]], and [[Jiraiya]], while investigating [[Orochimaru]]'s whereabouts, encounters the [[Fūma clan (Land of Sound)|Fūma clan]]. *[[Mizuki Strikes Back arc|Episodes 142—-147]]: Naruto helps [[Iruka]] catch the escaped convict, [[Mizuki]]. *[[Search for the Bikōchū arc|Episodes 148—-151]]: Naruto and [[Team 8]] look for the [[bikōchū]] beetle in the hopes that it will lead them to [[Sasuke Uchiha]]. *[[Curry of Life arc|Episodes 152—-157]]: Naruto and [[Team Guy]] deal with [[Raiga Kurosuki]] and his [[Kurosuki family]]. *[[Bounty Hunter arc|Episodes 159—-160]]: Naruto, [[Kiba]], and [[Hinata]] help [[Sazanami]] clear his name. *[[Land of Birds arc|Episodes 162—-167]]: Naruto, [[Neji]], and [[Tenten]] go to the [[Land of Birds]] to deal with a mysterious ghost. *[[Land of the Sea arc|Episodes 169—-173]]: [[Anko Mitarashi]] takes Naruto, [[Ino]], and [[Shino]] to the [[Land of the Sea]] to find information on Orochimaru. *[[Impostor arc|Episodes 175—-176]]: Naruto is again paired up with Kiba and Hinata in order to improve their teamwork. *[[Hidden Star Village arc|Episodes 178—-183]]: Naruto and Team Guy go to [[Hoshigakure]] to help the villagers preserve their way of life. *[[Land of Vegetable arc|Episodes 187—-191]]: Naruto, Hinata, and [[Chōji]] go to the [[Land of Vegetables]] to protect some peddlers from the [[Criminal Brothers]]. *[[Third Great Beast arc|Episodes 195—-196]]: [[Guy]] is forced to deal with [[Yagura (anime)|Yagura]]'s apparent attempts at revenge. *[[Trap Master arc|Episodes 197—-201]]: The Konoha 11 stop [[Gennō]] from destroying Konoha. *[[Kurama Clan arc|Episodes 203—-207]]: [[Kurenai]] temporarily leaves [[Team 8]] to take care of some old business with [[Yakumo Kurama]]. *[[Shinobazu arc|Episodes 209—-212]]: Naruto, [[Lee]], and Sakura help transfer a member of the [[Shinobazu]] to prison. *[[Menma arc|Episodes 213—-215]]: Naruto helps [[Menma]] regain his memory. *[[Ultimate Weapon arc|Episodes 216—-220]]: The Konoha 11 go to [[Sunagakure]] to help rescue [[Matsuri]] from the [[Four Celestial Symbols Men]]. Deaths Naruto: Shippūden The plot of the second part of the manga and anime series ''[[Naruto]]'', titled '''''Naruto:''''' in the anime and simply Part II in the manga, was set two and a half years after the present timeline in Part I. The new setting for the series began with volume 28 (chapter 245) of the manga. The anime adaptation of the manga started airing on February 15 2007, premiering with the first two episodes debuting in a one-hour special. Viz is working on a North American DVD series of ''Naruto: Shippūden'', which was released on September 29, 2009. The US publication of the manga began in January 2008, in the US issue of ''Shonen Jump''. The new story revolved mainly around [[Naruto Uzumaki]] and [[Sakura Haruno]]'s new adventures, and their search for [[Sasuke Uchiha]] after he defected from [[Konoha]] in order to gain [[Orochimaru]]'s power. The plot later includes new major characters, such as [[Sai]] and [[Yamato]]. The plot also showed a more active [[Akatsuki]] in their quest to obtain all the [[tailed beasts]]. |,|!| ! | }} Anime-only arcs |,|!| ! | }} Deaths [[Category:Arcs| ]] References